Sonic's final destniation
by flaremaster
Summary: Sonic and friends prepare for a space mission. Sonic gets a vision then freaks out.What happens next?
1. The Premonition

I don't hate or own Sonic the Hedgehog in ANY way. SEGA Owns Sonic. Final Destination is copyrighted New Line Cinema. All rights reserved.

It all starts in Tails' newly buit ship the Typhon 2. Sonic and friends are at Tails' Workshop getting ready for the launch. They were going to explore deep space. "Man Tails really outdone hiself this time," said Sonic. "Yeah he did. I'm going to get some last minute supplies," Knuckles said. Amy had gone to find Cream and Cheese. Tails came back to do some final checks on the Typhoon and everything seems OK to him. He went back to the bridge afterhand.

Knuckles had returned with the supplies. Crates of them were loaded to the cargo bay. Tails took the plant he grew out of the seed he got from his last adventure in space ,for good luck. He also believed Cosmo would one day be revived. Just as Sonic was about to board the ship, he noticed a Flight 180 crash Documentary. Then he looked out a window to see a propane truck passing by saing "Explosive gas, do not expose to open flame", then glanced at the TV. "Wander what's on", said the jocular blue hedgehog, but just as soon as he was just about to change the channel, there was a breaking news story about a car that just exploded because of a leak in the fuel line. Two people were killed and one on Life Support at the regional hospital, but then they cut it off. "The police is not revealing their identities in any way", said the reporter. Sonic was about to chande the channel again, but then he was interrupted by Tails who was impatiently waitiing for everyone. "Come on hurry up," said he, which Sonic got back to the Typhoon.

The ship was on it's final take off checks, but meanwhile, at the fuel center, there was a leak. Then they proceed to takeoff. The rockets are working just fine, but eventually When they reach the athmosphere, Things go wrong. The leaking fuel then catches on fire. The front tank explodes, Knuckles gets caught in the explosion and then he burns to a crisp. Then a piece of tank flies towards Amy and slices her in half. Cream and cheese try to warn Sonic and Tails.Then the floor beneath them collapses forcing them to fall and burn up in the athomosphere. Sonic and tails are the only ones left.The typhoon proceeds to plummet. The ship crashes on the workshop. killing Sonic and Tails. Then the plant tails was keeping burns up, thus killing whatever was in it.

Then sonic finds himself back at Tails' workshop, with everyone alive. He then proceeds to freaking out. Remembering the premonition, he looks at the road, then there was the same propane tank driving by. Then, he rushes to the Typhoon to warn the others.

"Tails, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs. No one person believed him, so he pulled them out, then explained the impending disaster. Amy, Cream, and knuckles were too scared to return to the Typhoon, so Tails had to go by himself. Then knuckles thought that plant Tails had, was in danger, so he went to the workshop to rescue it. It was too late for Tails, though, for he was taking off. Everyone, one by one, started to argue at Sonic that it was not true, but then the Typhoon crashed. Killing Tails at the monent. Then, a piece of the ship fell, and impailed Cream, leaving her best friend, Cheese, devastated. Amy, Sonic, and knuckles came out of it alive, yet greiving for Cream.

6 months later...

Everything was normal at the moment, and the plant Knuckles saved grew into a new body for Cosmo, which she quckly inhabited. They all thought it was all over, but Things will get worse as Death comes STRIKING Back!

Next Time, "Death's Revenge. No Way Out!" 


	2. Death's Revenge No Way Out!

It was 6 months after that horrific incident with the Blue Typhoon. The courier had collected the bodies of Tails, who was burned and Cream, who was split. The group of Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and the reborn Cosmo decided to release Cheese to the Chao garden. Cosmo grieves for Tails, after hearing about his fiery death. Sonic performs his daily routine of running around at very high speeds. Amy is recuperating from the loss by the usual amorous onslaught towards Sonic.

One week later, Knuckles was asked a favor to help lift a few Steel girders to the twenty-fourth floor. While he was walking to the site, he noticed that someone had placed an advertising sign that mentioned a stain remover that could remove calcium, lime, and rust. He noticed that the word rust was emphasized. He shrugged, saying What a bunch of losers! and walked ahead. Afterwards, he finally made it to the site. The instructor gave him the instructions on what to do. Knuckles, after climbing the twenty-second floor noticed that a few of the steel girders were rusted out and could break easily. He had to find another way to climb the floor, but there was no other way.

Amy was returning from her shopping trip, but was unsuccessful on finding the perfume that would very well attract Sonic himself, or at least a new dress for an upcoming dance. She noticed Knuckles walking on a rusted steel girder carrying two more two ton steel girders across. She had to get Knuckles out of there.

The girder gave a crack, one big enough to make a fatal danger if he carried the girders any further. Amy then had to jump to the top floor because there wasn't enough time. She managed to get him out of there, but the force of the now falling girders made the fall too fast to save herself. Luckily, Sonic was on his daily run and the force caused by his speed got them both out of there. The girders killed 2 innocent bystanders.

Amy was relieved to be alive, so was Knuckles, Sonic escaped with minor bruises, however the celebration was cut short, for a drive-by gangster shot Amy in the head, thus finishing her. Sonic and Knuckles evaded the bullets, and had to tell the surviving others about the news.

Amy's dead, and somebody shows up, just to take Sonic.

Knuckles says 'Aren't you that spoiled-ass girl from a certain empire that I won't mention?' The new face replies with Oh SHUT UP KNUCKLES! I am the empress and I need an emperor! Oh Geez.

Next time, A new face appears.


End file.
